When She's Gone
by Insane Oasis
Summary: A Usagi/Mamoru breck up fic, dont like that kinda thing, dont read simple really...:)


Hey all. This a Usagi/Mamo-fag breakup song fic. *Cheers are heard from the invisible audience.* ok, then...I do not own S.M, I really wish I did, but I don't so bleeb... I don't own the song 'When she's Gone' either. The song is owned by the people who own the songs done by Mary-Chapin Carpenter. And Sailor Moon is owned by the maker of sailor moon. Simple really. Ok then on to the song fic!  
  
When She's Gone  
  
Usagi sighed and threw her purse onto the bed. She looked around the bedroom that she shared with her boyfriend, and shook her head. She had tried everything, there wasn't anything she hadn't done, to get him to love her again. Hell, she had worn his favorite dress, and she had her up so that it would catch the light. But he had just sat there, getting drunk on shots of rum.  
  
"She threw her purse upon the bed,  
She looked around and shook her head.  
There's really nothing left, she said,  
There's nothin I ain't done.  
She wore your favorite dress tonight,  
She hoped her hair would catch the light.  
And you just sat there getting tight,  
On double shots of rum."  
  
Mamoru shrugged, "Why should I care what people say? They're still gonna talk. It means no difference to me. Besides, if I cant' use it, why should I listen?" Usagi sighed, "Because it hurts your image. You should at least care about what they think of you. Being a politician and everything." Mamoru laughed. "Whatever." He stood up from his chair and gave her a quick kiss. A tired, "Oh lets get this over with" kiss. He got his coat, and went out the door. Usagi sat down in the newly vacated chair. "He won't miss me if I'm gone." She said, and then thought about it for a second. She nodded her head as she came to a conclusion, and got up to pack her bags. When she was done, she called the only person she could count on. Her best friend. "Rei, is it ok if I stay with you for awhile?"  
  
"You don't care what people say,  
They're gonna say it anyway.  
You don't hear what you can't use,  
It's always been the same old news.  
You don't beg and you don't plead,  
Or miss a thing that you don't need.  
She knew by the way you kissed her,  
When she's gone, you won't miss her."  
  
He woke up with a splitting headache. He drank too much last night, and was surprised to find himself in bed. He looked over to his side, and realized that Usagi wasn't there. "She probably is making breakfast or something." He said to himself., but somehow he knew that wasn't it. There were no sounds emitting from the kitchen. He got out of his messy bed, and put on a robe. He went into the kitchen, and saw that there was just some coffee. He couldn't think for a second, and sat down heavily in the nearest chair. He took a cigarette from the pack in his robe pocket, and lit it with his lighter. He took a long drag, and then poured himself some coffee. After taking a small sip, he winced. The coffee was almost cold. He finally noticed a note on the counter and got up out of the chair to read it. "Dear Mamoru-  
I'm sorry, but I'm leaving you. There is no more love in this relationship. I know you won't miss me, and I guess I won't really miss you either.  
-Usagi  
He smiled grimly. She knew just how to leave, didn't she? "I guess she figured it out then. I really will miss her though." He thought and then took another drag on his cigarette.  
  
"Morning comes on an old cats paws,  
And when the sun hits the walls.  
The lights as bright as it ever was,  
After and before.  
And you wince as waking pounds your head,  
And you drag your arm across the bed.  
And the tangled sheets and the twisted spread,  
Fall onto the floor.  
  
And the kitchen table finds you silent,  
If you had a thought, you can't find it.  
You take a long drag on your smoke,  
And taste your coffee growing cold.  
She didn't beg and you didn't plead,  
She knew exactly how to leave.  
The way she knew when you kissed her,  
When she's gone, you won't miss her.  
  
She didn't beg and you didn't plead,  
She knew exactly how to leave.  
The way she knew when you kissed her,  
When she's gone, you won't miss her.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Yay!! I finished another one! Ok, Review please!! I was really tired when I uploaded "If I Had only known" So I was kinda rude. I'm sorry, but I really do care if you review! Thanx!!  
Satara ^_^ * 


End file.
